赫爾維蒂婭
}} Helvetia is a town in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. It is currently inhabited by the Scorched. Background Settled by German and Swiss immigrants in 1869, Helvetia was a village of professionals and craftsmen, including musicians, cheesemakers, stonesmasons, doctors and teachers. It was established by the Grütliverein (Grütli Society) formed in Brooklyn, New York, who planned to establish a community of their own to maintain their customs and traditions, with the site chosen due to the low price of land and ready availability of materials; a function of it being near-total wilderness. With additional immigration from Switzerland and areas of the United States, Helvetia's population rose to 308 by 1875, specializing in crafts, arts and agriculture.Helvetia placard. Helvetia never expanded beyond a village, maintaining its unique Swiss- and German-American culture, including art and holidays. Key among these was the Fasnacht celebration, on the last Saturday before Lent, when Helvetians celebrated the end of winter and the beginning of spring through burning an effigy of Old Man Winter, after a parade known in West Virginia for its extensive use of colorful and always unique masks. The small Helvetia found itself affected by the loss of workers due to the protests and the ongoing war with China, and the town invested in a fleet of Protectron robots to keep its traditions alive and reduce the workload. These proved quite useful and popular with tourists.Fasnacht robots The nuclear war barely touched the village. However, the collapse of society pushed the town's peace to the breaking point, especially after a Horizon Airways jet crashed out of the sky and in the valley to the east.Airplane crash The cult of the Mothman seems to have turned the local church into a place of worship, but beyond that, Helvetia remained peaceful and safe over the years. Masks The town of Helvetia has had a fascination with making papier-mâché masks. Thirteen different masks can be acquired in-game, including a Fasnacht Man mask, an owl mask, jester mask and skull mask. Layout Helvetia is small and compact, bordered by the mountains on the north and the south, and straddling the Buckhannon River. The town was once a tourist destination and features German/Swiss themed buildings to showcase the town's heritage. There is a church, store/post office, bookstore, museum, Cheese Haus, The Honey Haus, Freyja's Haus Restaurant and a few other unmarked buildings. All buildings in Helvetia can be explored. The town is filled with the Scorched. The two main roads are Pickens Road, entering Helvetia from the west and terminating in the east, over the river, at the Helvetia-Adolph Road passing through the town on a north-south axis. Helvetia also hosts the seasonal Fasnacht Day, released as part of Wild Appalachia. When active, Helvetia is decorated and the Master of Ceremonies floats about. The northern side of the town includes the church in the west, with a chemistry station and a voting station on the first floor, Mothman's effigy in place of the altar, and a weapons workbench in the attic. Directly east of it is a small unmarked museum with a sleeping bag and a bookstore slightly to the north. The Cheese Haus and the locked Honey Haus lie in the east. Just by the road are the town hall with a banjo and a piano for those inclined to gain the Well Tuned bonus and the Welcome Haus (or hotel). On the other side of the road is the post office, with a locked safe behind the counter and a wooden maintenance and storage shed with a weapons workbench. The eastern part of Helvetia, just over the river, contains Freyja's Restaurant, the stage where the Fasnacht seasonal event begins, a house and the school hause to the southeast. The church has been converted into a Mothman shrine. The key to the post office is sitting on an interior desk and can be taken grabbed from a broken window. The town has a good number of crafting stations: * Cooking station, in the Cheese Haus. * Chemistry station, just inside the entrance and on the top floor of the church. * Weapons workbench, upper floor of the church. A second one is in a small shack across from the vote counting station. A third one is behind a building south of the restaurant. * Water pump, beside the Cheese Haus. 值得注意的物品 * 清單 - 在弗蕾亞之屋餐廳(Freyja's Haus Restaurant)的廚房。 * 德國書籍 - 有兩份，在書店裡。 * 應變同盟前哨基地 - 在起司屋(Cheese Haus)裡。 * 採收 - 在教堂的講台上。 * 飛機墜毀 - 在通往餐廳的橋樑西邊的紅色建築旅館，樓上客房的梳妝台處。 * 狂歡節機器人 - 有兩份，一份在餐廳左邊小橋過去的蜂蜜屋(The Honey Haus)，一份在起司屋。 * 狂歡節快樂 - 餐廳裡。 * 赫爾維蒂婭保護者更新 - 郵局旁邊的小棚屋裡，對面是投開票所。 * 劫奪者偵查兵 - 鎮上東北方，沿著河流邊的小路走，路邊樹上掛著的掠奪者屍體腳上釘著。 * 狂歡節殘留物分析 - Note, north side, in the museum. * 赫爾維蒂婭郵局鑰匙 - 在郵局內部桌上，可以爬上去進到郵局。用來打開郵局大門。 * 蜂蜜屋鑰匙 - 蜂蜜屋外頭桶子上，壓在花盆底下，用來打開蜂蜜屋大門。 * Civil War era suit and Civil War era top hat. * Recipe: Mirelurk softshell cake - In the houses adjacent to the restaurant (Freyja's Haus Restaurant) * Two random recipes: ** On the kitchen counter inside Freyja's Haus Restaurant. ** Inside the locked gift shop near the small shack, within a broken display case on the front counter. * Two random workshop plans: ** On the front counter inside the Cheese Haus, near an ammo box. ** Inside the hotel, on a short table near the entrance. * Two random weapon mod plans: ** Inside the small shack near the post office, on the right, near a weapons workbench. ** Behind the building south of the restaurant on the other side of the road, to the left of a weapons workbench, on top of a wooden crate. * Three random weapon mods: ** Inside the small shack near the post office, on the right, near a weapons workbench. ** Behind the building south of the restaurant on the other side of the road, to the left of a weapons workbench, on top of a wooden crate. ** Inside the church next to the left of a weapons workbench on the second floor, on a table. * Large quantity of wood - Behind Freyja's Haus Restaurant and throughout the town. Bugs An "immortal" level 1 Scorched can sometimes be found in the shop here. This scorched will, once you are detected, attack you without moving from the upper level, dealing unavoidable, invisible damage. The scorched will also be unkillable, regenerating health, and always retaining a minimum of one health. 幕後 赫爾維蒂婭是現實存在於西維吉尼亞的小鎮，遊戲中還原了多處特色，例如弗蕾亞之屋餐廳便是來自當地的The Hütte Restaurant，位置也一模一樣。 Gallery F76 Helvetia Honey Haus.png|Honey Haus F76 Helvetia Honey Haus Int.png F76 Helvetia Hotel.png|Welcome Haus F76 Helvetia Main Crossing.png|Pickens Road/Helvetia-Adolph Road crossing F76 Helvetia Post Office.png|Post office F76 Helvetia School.png|School F76 Helvetia Town Hall.png|Town Hall F76 Helvetia Blue Haus.png|Blue Haus F76 Helvetia Bookstore.png|Bookstore F76 Helvetia Cheese Haus.png|Cheese Haus F76 Helvetia Church.png|Church F76 Helvetia Church Int.png|Interior F76 Helvetia Freyas Haus.png|Feryja's Haus restaurant F76 Helvetia Freyas Haus Int.png Helvetia plaque.png|Plaque describing the town Helvetia-Adolph Road-Fallout76.jpg|Intersection of Helvetia-Adolph Road and Pickens Road FO76 Helvetia (bonfire for the burning of Old Man Winter).jpg|The bonfire for the burning of Old Man Winter References en:Helvetia ru:Гельвеция Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations